Caminhos opostos
by MistyFawkes
Summary: esta é uma songfic dedicada ao casal Sirius e Bellatrix


Nota: Hehe...em primeiro lugar essa é a minha primeira songfic...eu tava vendo os shippers no fórum e li sobre a Bellatrix e o Sirius...e muitos acham que eles tiveram uma relação mal terminada e eu vou escrever um pouco sobre ela!^^  
  
Música: Going Under- Evanescense  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------Já chega Bella!!!  
  
-Sirius! Por que não podemos fi car juntos?! Por que você está criando tantos obstáculos para nós!?Não te entendo Sirius!- as primeiras lágrimas escorriam pelo seu delicado rosto  
  
-Tantos obstáculos?Quem cria obstáculos é você Bella!Como ousou?Entrou para o clã de Voldemort!!! Agora é uma Comensal! Tem idéia de quantas pessoas matou ou irá matar? Quantas vidas inocentes você vai tirar?-indagou ele, irritado  
  
-Eu apenas segui meus princípios, cursei o caminho que eu acredito! E é por eu ter seguido meu caminho que você está com esse ódio todo por mim?!  
  
-Meu ódio por você, Bella, foi por um dia eu ter te amado demais! Foi por eu ter acreditado que você mudaria! Mas me enganei, você é como o resto de nossa família!-começando a baixar o tom de voz  
  
-E você Sirius? Também cursou o caminho que acreditava...não seria diferente comigo! E não se esqueça que tem o mesmo sangue que você julga imundo em suas veias, você também é um Black! Eu o odeio Sirius! Tanto quanto você me odeia... e sabe de uma coisa? Tem razão, eu sou como todos da família!E cansei se você! Já me decidi, vou parar de lutar contra meus pais para ficar com você! Eu vou me casar com o Rodolphus!  
  
Sem olhar para trás, Bellatrix saiu em lágrimas da casa dos Potter. Sirius saiu atrás de sua prima mais nova mas não a alcançou.  
  
"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I've cried  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
....Going Under....  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom"  
  
Chegando em sua casa, Bellatrix foi correndo procurar seus pais.  
  
-Mãe?Pai? Eu...quero dizer-lhes que eu aceito me casar com Rodolphus Lestrange...  
  
-Oh minha querida! Sabia que não nos desapontaria, como fez Andrômeda ao se casar com o maldito Tonks-disse sua mãe com entusiasmo  
  
.  
  
-Vou comunicar aos Lestrange sobre o casamento querida! Vou marca-lo o mais breve possível!-falou seu pai  
  
Passado um tempo, o Sr Black voltou a sala de estar onde se encontravam toda a família: Bellatrix, Narcisa(com seu marido Lucius) e sua mãe.(Andrômeda, a irmã do meio, não compareceu pois havia sido expulsa da família quando se casou com Ted Tonks)  
  
-Querida Bella, seu casamento foi marcado, será neste fim de semana!- dirigiu-se a sua esposa- Ajude nossa Bella com os preparativos!  
  
-Mas pai...tão cedo?  
  
-Sim meu anjo! Não está ansiosa para se casar?  
  
-Sim...pai...- mais lágrimas começaram a cair  
  
Em seu quarto, Bellatrix começou a chorar e murmurar  
  
-Droga...Sirius...por que você foi terminar justo agora?-olhou para sua marca negra- foi só por causa disso? É totalmente injusto o que fez comigo- olhando para a foto de Sirius- você entrou para a Ordem e eu compreendi...mas eu me tornei uma Comensal...por que não me entende? Eu te amava tanto...agora...eu estou sofrendo tanto por você...juro meu querido amor...que vai me pagar muito caro por tudo isso que me faz passar! - o ódio se aflorava em seu coração...  
  
"I'm...dying again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm...going under"  
  
Chegou o dia de seu casamento e Bellatrix, agora renovada pelo seu ódio por Sirius, estava deslumbrante, seu olhar era tão frio quanto o de seu Lord.  
  
E assim ocorreu a cerimônia de seu casamento, cada palavra de amor que Lestrange lhe dizia ao dizer-lhe seus votos foram retribuídas com um mero...  
  
-Rodolphus Lestrange, eu aceito me casar com você.  
  
Após dizer isso Bellatrix viu ao longe um vulto que parou no alto do Castelo Matrimonial. Lá em cima viu Sirius que lhe olhava com profundo rancor e tristeza. Uma lágrima infeliz saiu dos olhos de Bellatrix, que imediatamente a enxugou e passou a olhar para o alto da torre com profundo desprezo.  
  
"Agora chore meu amado Sirius...pois não há mais volta...afundei neste mar...e...agora...não está em meus planos impedir de me afogar..."  
  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
(So I don't know what's real)  
(So I don't know what's real and what's not 2x)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore "  
  
Depois de seu casamento, Bellatrix se encontrava em frente ao seu Lord.  
  
-Meu amado Lord, prometo ao senhor toda a minha lealdade. Juro que serei a melhor e mais leal de todos os comensais que possui, prometo dedicar-me ao senhor de corpo e alma.  
  
-Assim espero Bellatrix Lestrange...por que sabe muito bem àqueles que não cumprem ou falham ou pior, me traem...  
  
-Sei de todas as conseqüências de todos os atos, meu senhor...  
  
Ao mesmo tempo que dizia suas juras a Voldemort, Bellatrix pensava em Sirius. Ela agora se sentia a cair, ninguém a socorria mais...e começava a duvidar se estava no caminho certo.  
  
-Bellatrix, minha querida, vejo em seus pensamentos que ainda está a sofrer por aquele seu primo, marionete de Albus Dumbledore. Creio que não seja bom a uma comensal que pense em outra coisa a não ser o sucesso de seu Lord.  
  
-Sim...me desculpe meu Lord...  
  
-Bellatrix...se quer esquece-lo...passe a realmente odiá-lo...  
  
Bellatrix olhou enigmaticamente a Voldemort, não disse nada, fez uma reverência e saiu.  
  
Depois disso...ela foi excepcional em todas as suas missões deixando seu Lord incrivelmente satisfeito, ganhando o próprio afeto do mesmo.  
  
-Tenho uma missão a você Bella...houve uma profecia...e ela de jeito nenhum pode vir a acontecer... vá a casa dos Longbottom e torture-os, mate-os por final...- Voldemort olhava com um brilho maléfico em seus olhos  
  
Bellatrix saiu da sala de seu mestre e se dirigiu a casa dos Longbottom.  
  
-Ora, ora... onde está o filho de vocês, Longbottom? -começou falando em tom ameaçador  
  
-Não vai encostar um dedo nele Bellatrix!- a Sra Longbottom ameaçava-a com sua varinha.  
  
-Expelliarmus! - gritou um dos homens encapuzados.  
  
Imediatamente a varinha do Sr e Sra Longbottom voaram para longe.  
  
-Meus queridos amigos...o que acham de nos divertimos um pouco? Vamos ver...membros da ordem merecem algo mais que uma simples morte não acham- virou-se para seus companheiros que acenaram com a cabeça- Crucio!  
  
Os dois de contorceram e caíram, gritaram de agonia e dor.  
  
-Hahahahah- ria Bellatrx ironicamente-Não é engraçado? A pouco me desafiavam e agora estão aos meus pés!!  
  
-Eu imploro Bellatrix!! Eu a conheci nos tempos de escola...você não era assim... no seu ultimo ano de Hogwarts era uma pessoa agradável! Eu adorava você...e...também Sirius...eu ....  
  
-Calada Longbottom! Não me venha com sentimentalismo! Você é como Sirius! Não presta!! Crucio!  
  
Mais gritos foram ouvidos...e então um choro começou aflorar de um dos aposentos.  
  
-Olha só...que deve estar chorando? Deve ser Neville?? Hahahahahahah  
  
-Deixe-o em paz Bellatrix! - urrou o Sr Longbottom  
  
-Crucio!  
  
Cada vez mais e mais gritos foram ouvidos até que...  
  
-Então Longbottom? Não sente mais dor? Já se acostumaram com ela? E hm...o pequeno e indefeso Neville parou de chorar...será que ele...está afogado em suas próprias lágrimas?  
  
Não havia resposta... agora os Longbottom estavam com um olhar desorientado...  
  
-E então...o que me respondem?!  
  
Linhas transparentes agarraram Bellatrix  
  
-Mas o que está acontecendo?!  
  
-Vamos manda-la com uma passagem só de iada a Azkaban Bellatrix Lestrange!  
  
-Estupefaça  
  
Bellatrix acordou e se via ilhada e então viu seres que lhe tiravam a alegria...  
  
-Dementadores...estou em Azkaban....  
  
Depois de alguns dias ela soube o que houvera... Lord Voldemort havia desaparecido depois de tentar matar o pequeno Harry Potter...  
  
"I'm...dying again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under "  
  
Ela não podia acreditar...Voldemort foi vencido...foi então que ela o viu...Sirius que a olhou espantado...mas não dixou de dizer  
  
-Bem vinda a Azkaban Bella! É aqui que seus pesadelos se tornam realidade! Parece que dessa vez seu Lord não vem!  
  
-Ele Perdeu a batalha Sirius Black! Mas não a guerra! Espere vivo Sirius...Ele vai voltar e triunfará sobre Dumbledore e sua Ordem da Fênix!  
  
"I'm...dying again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under"  
  
Depois de muito tempo em Azkaban...por valta de uns 15 anos mais ou menos, Bellatrix e os outros comensais fogem de Azkaban espalhando o medo por todo o mundo.  
  
Bellatrix se reuni de novo a seu Lord  
  
-Fico feliz em vê-lo de novo Lord das Trevas!  
  
Mais uma vez, Voldemort e seus Comensais da morte estavam espalhando o Terror...  
  
-Bella...quero que você e Lucius comandem um ataque ao Departamento de mistérios no Misnistério e peguem a profecia. O Potter estará lá para lhes entregar o que me pertence...  
  
E assim... ela foi junto com Lucius e mais capangas para o ministério da Magia, mas não ocorreu como esperado. Harry não entregara a profecia e então os comensais tiveram que "caçar" os garotos... Bellatrix e Lucius Malfoy comandaram a encurralar os seis garotos na sala da morte. Os garotos quase vencidos de repente foram socorridos pelos membros da Ordem...Remus, Tonks......Sirius  
  
Bellatrix travou uma batalha contra Tonks e via ao longe Sirius lutando contra Dolov.  
  
-Expelliarmus-gritou Bellatrix fazendo Tonks cair das escadrias.  
  
Agora ela e Sirius se encaravam e então resolveram duelar.  
  
De repente, Dumbledore apareceu e prendeu todos seus companheiros, mas Bellatrix não se importava, estava despejando todo o seu rancor e ódio dos últimos anos, mas seu coração muitas vezes falava mais alto e ela hesitava ao atacar Sirius. No fundo ambos estavam descarregando seu ódio, tanto foi sua apreensão na luta que em pouco tempo eram os únicos a duelarem.  
  
-Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! - provocou Sirius, com um sorriso "maroto" no rosto  
  
Ambos se lembraram da primeira briga que tiveram onde duelaram até um deles ceder, que havia sido Sirius, e tudo voltar ao normal...naquela vez ambos lutaram com tal ferocidade que nem se deram conta dos perigos que um podia ser ao outro...  
  
Bellatrix sentiu seu ódio fluir e pensou no feitiço Avada Kedrava, mas na hora ela hesitou:  
  
-Avis Kedradex!  
  
Sirius fora atingido em cheio no peito, seus olhos se arregalaram, é, o feitiço não lhe causava dor, mas o empurrou. Seu sorriso permanecia. Bellatrix confusa só olhava o primo com um olhar de triunfo, mesmo não sabendo que feitiço lançara e então Sirius que demorara a cair, fazendo Bellatrix pensar que havia feito ele levitar. Sirius caiu, atravessou o Arco da morte. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto mal-tratado, devido sua estadia em Azkaban.  
  
-Desculpe...e...descanse em paz...Si...ri...us...-murmurou Bellatrix  
  
Em seguida se deu conta de sua situação e saiu dali o mair rápido que pôde, mas foi impedida por Shacklebolt que continuou o duelo.  
  
-Crucio-Bellatrix fez seu rival cair e então fugiu, mas foi seguida por Harry  
  
Bellatrix sentia-se em estado de choque e quando se deu conta do que acontecera ela estava apenas implorando para que seu Lord a perdoasse, mais uma vez seu estado de choque tomou conta de si, depois de um longo período sem saber o que estava fazezendo ela desmaiou.  
  
Acordou na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça insuportável e então se lembrou  
  
-É mesmo...eu...assassinei meu querido Sirius...  
  
Não só uma como várias lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto...ela não enxergava nada nem a um palmo de distância de tantas lágrimas que lhe saiam.  
  
-Eu nunca me dei conta o quanto eu te amava....mas agora....é tarde demais para nós Sirius....  
  
Uma última lágrima caiu e Bellatrix prontamente a enxugou  
  
-Bella!!- vociferou uma voz fria  
  
-Sim...Lord!!-bradou -É Sirius...agora é muito tarde...-murmurou -para te pedir desculpas...e cedo para deixar de te amar... 


End file.
